


A Clash Of Royalty

by GoshdarnRabbit



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Card Games, Gen, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoshdarnRabbit/pseuds/GoshdarnRabbit
Summary: Shido hatches a new plan to become popular, involving hiring a mercenary Buddyfighter to battle Gao. But the duo Jin has sent his way are even stranger than expected. What will happen when the Thunder Emperor fights the Red Queen?An X-era oneshot, set some time after Gao gets his new flag.





	A Clash Of Royalty

"If I'm ever to be as popular as I deserve then I have to make Gao Mikado lose in front of everyone!" said the student council president, Magoroku Shido. He was sat behind the desk in his office, talking to two of the only buddyfighters in the school who would join in his schemes.

"You tried that already. Tell us how it worked out." said Megumi.

That made Shido grind his teeth together. "If Mikado lost to someone else, and then _they_ lost to me, then everyone would see _I'm_ the better Buddyfighter!"

"Ooh, saucy. So how much are you paying me for this one?" said Jin.

"Nothing, after _last_ time." said Shido, giving a dark look to the fighter who was meant to be one of his ringers in the ABC Cup.

"Ooh, burn." said Jin. "So how exactly do you plan on finding a fighter who can win against Gao Mikado?"

"He's the world champion. You're not even best in your grade." noted Jin's tuner.

"There have to be other buddyfighters Gao hasn't beaten yet." said Shido.

"Well now. There are a few _other_ buddyfighters who'd help you." said Jin, tossing his dice in the air and catching them as he spoke. "Entelo, the assassin from hades. There's a girl from another school, the beautiful gem of the Buddyfight stage..."

"Let me guess, she’s your imaginary girlfriend?" snarked Shido.

"Please, everyone knows Lady Luck is the only woman in Jin’s life." said Megumi. "And even then, it’s only to laugh at him."

"That's without mentioning Elizabeth and Yuzuki, the red lady and her vengeful knight." said Jin. "She's been a real up-and-coming fighter ever since she pulled a buddy rare card."

"Elizabeth? I've not heard of her." said Shido. "A transfer student?"

Jin gave Megumi a sly smile as he glanced aside at her. He looked back at Shido. "Oh, I think you'll get along just fine with _Elizabeth_."

 

* * *

 

"So. Do you think he knows we're messing with him?" said Jin.

"Not a chance." said Megumi.

Jin laughed, pocketing his dice as the pair walked off.

 

* * *

 

The two girls called to Shido's office were quite the pair. One, a pale girl with long blonde curls and immaculate makeup, wearing a white and red sailor fuku outfit. Her hair was topped with a cute red beret. A folded parasol sat in one of her perfectly-manicured hands.

The other girl was... It'd be hard to call her pretty, if only because it was hard to judge her appearance at all. She was wearing a knight's helmet with the visor lowered, covering her entire face. Her long hair, as deep a red as the other girl's clothes, was in a high ponytail, emerging from the back of her helmet like a plume. She wore short and puffy purple pantaloons, with platemail greaves on underneath them. Her gold-trimmed purple top seemed almost normal enough, but the steel gauntlets she wore over her arms would definitely look out of place on any regular schoolgirl. A bokken, a wooden practice sword, hung from her belt. She had her armored hands folded neatly in her lap.

"Called to the student council president's office!" said Elizabeth, the fashionable girl. "My my, Yuzuki! Have you been getting in trouble? Or has he asked us here to confess his undying love for me?" she said, pretending to swoon dramatically. "Oh my, this is so sudden, but my heart belongs to another, and..."

"He wants us to fight." said Yuzuki, the knight. Her tone was hard to judge, echoing slightly from inside her helmet.

Shido steepled his fingers as he leaned forward on his desk. "My, straight to the point. Yes, I wanted a mercenary buddyfighter. Yuzuki and Elizabeth..."

"Liz!" insisted Elizabeth. "All my friends call me Liz! You are my friend, aren't you? Mister pwesident?" she added in a cutesy voice.

"Liz. This is business." said the knight. "Please focus."

"You know, you shouldn't let your buddy wander around during school hours." said Shido, smirking as he rested his head in one hand.

"Aw, but I'm sure you can make an exception for us!" said Liz, fluttering her eyelashes. "Ooh, look at these uniforms, Yuzuki!" she said cheerfully, changing the subject as she leapt gracefully from her seat to brush her hand against one of the two uniforms Shido had on display in his office - the bright-pink girls uniform.

"Oh my, but this skirt! These epaulettes! And a lovely bow! Red does bring out the best in my complexion, after all!" giggled Liz.

"My lady." said Yuzuki, a little impatiently.

"Oh, and of course Yuzuki would look dashing in the boy's uniform!" Elizabeth stood behind the girl's outfit, so her head was all that was visible. "What do you think, my buddy? Wouldn't I look _gorgeous_?"

"Of course, my lady." said the helmeted girl. She turned to face Shido. "Who must we battle?"

"The two of you are going to defeat Gao Mikado."

"The Sun Fighter?" said Liz, looking a little surprised.

"The world champion." said Yuzuki.

"Oh, even though we're friends that's going to cost you~!" said Liz, winking as she pointed at Shido.

"Yes, about your payment..."

"The uniforms." said Yuzuki. "One of each. Up front."

"Eee!" said Liz, clapping her hands in delight.

"But I only _have_ one of each!" whined Shido. "The school won't pay for more unless it becomes the official uniform!"

"The uniforms, or we do not fight." repeated Yuzuki, slowly chopping one steel-covered hand vertically through the air for emphasis.

"I can't fight without a buddy~!" teased Liz. "Come on mister pwesident Shido, do we have a deal?"

 

* * *

 

"Not that I'm complaining, but why do you want to fight me so bad?" said Gao.

"There are only two things we fight for." said Yuzuki. "Honor, and love."

"Aw, my buddy can be so sweet!" said Liz, hanging off the arm of the knight. "I couldn't have put it better myself."

"Rumble and tremble! The dragon's roar that shudders the earth!" said Gao. "Luminize - Thunderous Warlords Alliance!"

"Let us cling together." said Yuzuki. She held up a core deck case to her left shoulder, and a red core gadget cape appeared to drape over her shoulder. She unsheathed her bokken and pulled out her opening hand in a single perfectly fluid movement, her cape fluttering dramatically. "Luminize - March of the Red Queen."

"Thunder Emperor's Fangs!" said Gao.

"Legend World."

"Wait, Liz isn't the fighter?" said Shido in surprise.

"Oh? You thought actual-vampire _Marchioness Elizabeth_ was a student at our school?" said Jin, taking the seat next to him. "I suppose with Sofia Sakharov on the student council you'd be forgiven for thinking we teach bloodsucking monsters here."

"Less dangerous." deadpanned Megumi.

"You tricked me!" whined Shido.

"Why Magoroku Shido, I did no such thing! I am _shocked_ at this slander!" said Jin, dramatically holding the back of his hand against his forehead. “And really, does it matter? Yuzuki’s still one of the top fighters in her grade. You could get your win regardless."

"You'd still have to win against her." said Megumi.

"It's a Buddyfight between a general of the Thunder Empire and a royal knight! Gao Mikado takes the first move!" said Paruko.

"Charge and draw!" said Gao. "I equip the Dragon Fangs Fist Batzz Fist and call Arc Hammer Knight Brontes to the center! Brontes, attack the fighter!"

"Let me be your sledgehammer!" said Brontes, the red-haired knight in gold platemail hefting his giant hammer over his head.

"Brontes' attack can't be nullified if Gao has an item equipped!" said Paruko, as the gold-armored knight swung his hammer down on the steel-clad schoolgirl, who raised her free hand as if to guard.

**"[End of move. Your move.]"**

"Draw. Charge and draw. King Of Forest Zlatorog, to center." said Yuzuki, using her bokken to move her cards.

"Zlatorog increases Yuzuki's gauge by two!" said Paruko.

"Buddy call, the Marchioness Elizabeth to the left. If you will, my lady." Yuzuki said, taking her buddy's hand in her own before pressing it softly against her visor, as if kissing it.

Elizabeth put a hand to her mouth and giggled. The vampire girl leapt forwards gracefully, transforming in mid-air. Her school uniform and beret were replaced with an extravagant red and black dress, and a fancy hat tilted jauntily over one eye. Her parasol unfolded, and she used it to drift into position, landing on the tips of her toes.

"My buddy and I are bound by the red string of love!" said Liz, raising a pinky on one hand as she winked at the knight.

Yuzuki nodded to her buddy. "I equip the Magic Sword Azoth."

A golden sword covered in jewels appeared in Yuzuki's free hand, and she shouldered it.

"Ugh, such a tacky thing. I'll never understand why you humans put gaudy cards like that in your decks." said Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, my lady. Call Night Witch Clear from the dropzone in place of Zlatorog."

"Absolute Rule of the Queen!" said Elizabeth, folding her parasol to bop Zlatorog on the nose with it as the green beast bowed slightly towards her. Zlatorog vanished, and a giant rose appeared in his place. The petals unfolded to reveal Night Witch Clear.

"Hi all~." said Clear, waving to the crowd.

"Marchioness Elizabeth's ability lets her trade in any Wydar Sarkal monster for a size one from Yuzuki's dropzone!" said Paruko. "And she's chosen Night Witch clear, who can't be destroyed while there's a monster on her right!"

"Not good, bro." said Baku. "Azoth's effect drops penetrate damage by one, and Clear's not easy to take out."

"Oh no!" said Kuguru. "Elizabeth is on the left, so even attacking her won't let Gao open up the center!"

"The star of Aibo Academy's own kendo club puts her sword skills to use! Yuzuki's sword lets her attack even with Night Witch Clear in her center!" said Paruko, as Yuzuki struck down Brontes with Azoth. She was followed by Thunderbird dive-bombing Gao. "And what's worse, her Thunderbird lets her draw a card when it attacks because she has three Wydar Sarkal on the field!"

"Liz, if you please." said Yuzuki, shouldering her golden sword.

"Of course, my love~!" said Elizabeth. "Die for the Red Queen!" she said in that same sweet tone, floating through the air to swing her parasol at Gao.

"Night Witch Clear, attack the fighter." said Yuzuki, pointing her bokken at her foe.

"All right, girls~!" said the little witch, her staff turning into a broomstick for her to ride on as she swooped in to attack Gao.

"Cast, Thunder Emperor Dragon Shield!" said Gao. The shield resembling Batzz's face appeared, repelling Clear.

"Aw, no fun!" said Clear.

"My turn is over."

**"[End of move. Your move.]"**

"Draw! Charge and draw!" said Gao. "Alright! Connect Ninja Tomonoshin to the left, and Thunderstar Leitning to the right!"

""What's up!" said Tomonoshin, a ninja in a red and blue outfit with thunderbolt decorations in his headband. He raised three fingers on his left hand. "When Gao plays another monster, my BFF Sensor goes off! He looks at three cards from the top of his deck and adds a Thunder Empire to his hand! Get connected!" he said, looking at the monster Gao had called immediately after.

Leitning, the spiky Neodragon whose entire bottom half was a glowing orb, nodded. "I have come from the future to help save the present!"

"All of the cards in Gao's deck are Thunder Empire! What kind of card will he choose?" said Paruko.

"Alright! I choose this one!" said Gao, adding one of the cards to his hand. "Attack phase! said Gao, jumping into his center position and raising the gauntlet weapon on his hand as lightning crackled around it.

"Batzz Fist gains power from the different worlds in Gao's dropzone!" said Paruko. "Right now there are two, so that's all it does!"

"Tomonoshin, attack Thunderbird!" said Gao.

"The sword blade's connected to my foe!" said the ninja, as Thunderbird squawked in despair and shattered.

"Leitning, clear the center!"

"Lightning Round!" said Leitning, blowing Clear away with a blast of electricity from his hands.

"I'll be back~!" said the witch as she was destroyed.

"And, charge!" said Leitning, blasting Gao with electricity as well.

"Leitning's skill puts a card into Gao's gauge for every world name on his field - a whopping three whole gauge!" said Paruko.

"Now I attack the fighter!" said Gao, punching his open palm with the Batzz Fist he was wearing. He jumped at Yuzuki. "Attack!"

"Eluned's Ring." said Yuzuki holding up one of her gauntleted hands. There was a ring on the middle finger, set with a glowing orange eye-like gem. A blast of light from it sent Gao flying backwards.

"Yuzuki stops Gao's direct attack with her spell! And she discards a card to draw once, and gains a lifepoint!" said Paruko. "This Gao Formation offensive is a total flop, with Yuzuki's lifepoints right back where they started!"

"I end my turn!" said Gao.

**"[End of move. Your move.]"**

"Draw. Charge and draw. I cast Folklore of Wydar Sarkal." said Yuzuki.

"Folklore lets Yuzuki bring back two Wydar Sarkal monsters from her dropzone to the field, and she's chosen two Thunderbirds!" said Paruko. "And each of them gives her two gauge back!"

"Elizabeth calls Waweldrache to the center by destroying Thunderbird."

"Die for me~!" said Elizabeth, tapping the bird with her parasol as he screeched in protest. This time the rose that bloomed up opened to reveal a vine-like dragon.

"Cast, Darkness Rune." said Yuzuki. "I remove Leitning's soul."

"Nng! Leitning, move to the center!" said Gao.

"Waweldrache's 7000 power makes short work of Leitning!" said Paruko, as Yuzuki ran at Gao through the gap that had been created by her monster's attack. "And Yuzuki follows it up by attacking with her own sword!"

Leaping back after slashing at Gao, she pointed at him with her bokken. "Thunderbird, attack the fighter."

"Caw caw! My fighter draws a card!" said the bird, as he swooped in to attack Gao with his talons.

"My lady, if you would give me the honor of attacking?"

"Of course~!" said Elizabeth, striking at Gao again. "Our move ends!"

**"[End of move. Your move.]"**

"Yuzuki has taken the lead, knocking the Mighty Sun Fighter all the way down to two lifepoints! Has Gao met his match in the form of these cute girls?" said Paruko.

"Draw! Charge and draw! I call Black Arc Dragon Riverpain to the right!" said Gao.

"Hmph. What have I been called for?" said Riverpain, a black dragon wearing gold-lined dark-blue armor.

"Riverpain's skill destroys a monster when he's called, and Gao's chosen Elizabeth!" said Paruko.

A ball of electricity formed in the middle of the long claws on one of Riverpain's hands, and he flung it towards the vampire girl.

"How _dare_ you!" said Elizabeth indignantly, cutely puffing up her cheeks and stomping a foot before Riverpain's skill destroyed her.

"My BFF Sensor goes off!" said Tomonoshin. "New best friend... confirmed?" he said, sticking out his tongue and winking towards the dragon.

"For the time being, maybe." huffed Riverpain, as Gao made his selection.

"Let's get ready for the attack phase, BFF!" said Tomonoshin, pumping a fist in the direction of the dragon. Gao jumped up in between them.

"I've got four different worlds in my drop zone now, so Batzz Fist gets power, penetrate and double attack!" he said, lightning crackling around his weapon as it powered up. "And I'm attacking Waweldrache!"

He punched through the dragon, destroying it.

"Penetrate!" yelled Gao, punching Yuzuki as she raised her golden sword to block it.

"Gao's weapon deals penetrate damage, but _Yuzuki's_ weapon reduces it by one!" said Paruko.

"Enough." declared Yuzuki. Her cloak billowed out dramatically as she swept an arm across her body to strike at a card in her hand, activating it. "Cast - the Great Spell, Weiterstadt."

"Yuzuki's just cast Weiterstadt, a powerful Legend World spell that ends the battle phase right after Gao's first attack!"

"Aw man." said Tomonoshin, the ninja sounding disappointed.

"When I met my buddy I made a vow." said Yuzuki. "I would not show my face to anyone but her until I had faced a foe worthy of our combined strength."

"Your Thunder Empire deserves our respect." she said. "Win or lose, I will honor my queen."

**"[End of move. Your move.]"**

"Draw. Charge and draw. Folklore of Wydar Sarkal." said Yuzuki. "I revive my lady, and a Thunderbird, to the left and center."

"Oh Yuzuki, my darling knight!" said Elizabeth as she reappeared, initially right next to the fighter. She planted a kiss on the side of Yuzuki's helmet before leaping away to the left. The knight girl's blush was luminescent, visible through her visor.

"My lady, I could not dream of fighting without you." she said.

"What am I, chopped liver?" squawked the Thunderbird.

"Thunderbird adds two cards to my gauge when called from the dropzone. He is a noble ally." said Yuzuki, nodding towards him.

"Finally, some recognition!" said the bird.

"Elizabeth, destroy that Thunderbird to revive Clear."

"Wait! Agh! Not again!" said the bird, shattering as Elizabeth tapped him on the head.

The other Thunderbird on the right watched. "Ha, better him than me!"

"Heeeey~!" said Clear, emerging from rose petals once again.

"I cast Decree of Dullahan." said Yuzuki.

"Whoa, whaaaaaat!" said Paruko, flailing her arm in excitement. "Yuzuki's following up her Weiterstadt with another powerful Legend World spell! Decree Of Dullahan gives all of her Wydar Sarkal monsters Double Attack! Gao could be in rough shape after this!"

"Riverpain, destroy Tomonoshin!" said Gao.

"Black Induction!" said Riverpain, forming another ball of lightning in his claw.

"I thought we were frieeeeeeeends!" said Tomonoshin, as Riverpain destroyed him.

"Riverpain's skill lets me destroy Tomonoshin to call Operative Sphere from my hand to the center!"

"Hurgh, my sneaking mission is a success." said Sphere, a dragon wearing a camoflagued military outfit. He knelt on one knee, putting a hand to his ear. "Colonel, Operative Sphere reporting in with Secret Operation."

"Sphere's skill gives Gao a gauge, a lifepoint and adds a new card to his hand!" said Paruko.

"I attack the center monster with Azoth." said Yuzuki.

"Hurgh, attack the center monster?" repeated Sphere, before Yuzuki slashed him in half.

"Clear, attack the fighter." she said.

"Yay~!" said Clear, swooping in on her staff.

"Arc Dragon Shield!" said Gao, Batzz's face once again stopping Clear.

"Aww~." she said, momentarily deflated. "Oh well, round two!" she said, the cheer returning to her voice.

"Clear restands thanks to her double attack!" said Paruko.

"I cast Loud Voice!" said Gao. "Your monsters lose a critical and 3000 power and defence for each card I discard!" he explained, holding up two cards which dissolved.

"Clear still has one critical." said Yuzuki.

The witch struck at Gao, giggling as his lifepoints dropped back down to two.

"Thunderbird, attack twice." said Yuzuki.

"Not put off by her monster having literally zero stat points, Yuzuki presses the attack!" said Paruko. "Her Thunderbird adds two new cards to her hand, but as for damage, well..." said Paruko, looking embarassed on behalf of the bird ineffectually pecking at Gao.

**"[End of move. Your move.]"**

Gao pulled on his core gadget. "Okay! Draw! Charge and draw!" he said. "I call Arc Crystal Dragon Denki Bran to the left, and Black Dragon Nam to the center!"

"Denki Bran's a size 0 as long as Gao has a monster in the center!" said Paruko, floating past the bright yellow prism dragon. "And Black Dragon Nam's a size 0 all the time!"

"Om~." said Nam, the tiny black dragon monk levitating in a meditative lotus stance with his eyes closed.

"Now Gao's entering his attack phase! His weapon gains 3000 power and both effects, even if he can't attack with Nam in the way!"

"Nam, attack Thunderbird!"

"Om~~~!" said Nam, the little dragon opening his eyes and raising a palm in the direction of the bird, seemingly blowing him away with air pressure alone.

"When Nam attacks I can destroy him to get a gauge, and add my buddy from my dropzone back to my hand!" said Gao.

"May peace be with you." said Nam, closing his eyes and clasping his hands in prayer as he shattered.

"Gao's opened up his center! A real Next Generation Gao Formation move!" said Paruko as Gao jumped forward, grinning as he landed between his monsters.

"Alright! I attack Night Witch Clear!" said Gao, throwing a punch towards her.

"Cast - Hundred Demons Sorcery, Nemesis Thunder." said Yuzuki, a blast of lightning (ironically) destroying Gao's weapon, throwing him off balance. He landed with his bare fist just in front of Clear's smirking face.

"Better luck next time~!" said the witch, wagging a finger at Gao.

"This is getting fun!" said Gao. "Denki Bran, attack Clear!"

"Gao's life increases thanks to Denki Bran's skill!"

"Cast, Oswira Gard." said Yuzuki.

"Nice try~!" said Clear, vanishing as Denki Bran lunged through the space she was previously in.

"Yuzuki nullifies the attack by sending her monster to the dropzone, adding a new card to her hand and her gauge!"

"Riverpain, attack the fighter!"

"Eluned's Ring." said Yuzuki, the glowing jewel once again deflecting an attack. Her lifepoints ticked up again as she discarded a card and drew another.

"Riverpain's double attack!" said Gao.

"Yuzuki doesn't block this one, leaving her with two lifepoints! But Gao's all out of attacks!"

"Not yet!" said Gao, triumphantly. "Riverpain destroys himself to call a monster from my hand! I buddy call my amazing buddy, the Thunder Emperor Dragon Barlbatzz!"

"Thunder Emperor, come forth! Your strength is needed!" shouted Riverpain, before shattering.

"It's about time!" said Batzz, jumping into the right position.

"The buddy gift puts Gao's life to 4, and when his lifepoints are low enough that Batzz gains extra critical!" said Paruko. "Can Yuzuki stop the Thunder Emperor himself?"

"Hmph. Not likely." said the dragon.

"Gao Mikado." said Yuzuki. She sheathed her bokken, and put a hand on her visor, opening it. For the first time her eyes were visible - blood red, like her buddy's outfit. "It has been an honor and a privilege to fight you."

"Batzz, attack the fighter!"

"This is the true might of the Thunder Empire!" yelled Batzz as he attacked.

Batzz's attack struck Yuzuki, and her Legend World flag shattered.

**"[Winner: Gao Mikado.]"**

 

* * *

 

"Mikado's more popular than ever!" whined Shido, behind his office desk once more. "What about those other fighters you were talking about? Maybe one of them could..."

"Oh, them?" said Jin nonchalantly. "I was just listing off fighters I thought it'd be funny to see you get in an argument with. I didn't expect you to work with one, much less pay them anything." he said, glancing to the clothing stands in the corner.

Shido's expression became one of absolute despair. "My uniforms! I forgot! They're not here! Which means..."

 

* * *

 

"Well, we've finally fought someone strong enough to defeat us! Aren't you happy?" said Liz, happily walking hand-in-hand with her buddy while she wore the bright pink girls uniform she had taken from Shido.

Her buddy was wearing the purple military-style uniform meant for the boys, but with one addition.

"Now how about taking that silly helmet off so everyone can see your pretty face all the time, hmm~?"

"It's grown on me." said Yuzuki, behind her helmet's visor.

**Author's Note:**

> I am literally incapable of writing Shido into a fic without him getting owned at every turn.


End file.
